


Petals

by colorrosette



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorrosette/pseuds/colorrosette
Summary: Dylas had finally done it, after months of harboring his feelings for her, he had finally proposed to Frey. With the wedding just a season away, the two were in bliss, ready to combat the future together.But when a stranger comes and announcing that he and Frey had been engaged since they were young, their brief halcyon comes to an end. Frey must now decide between her feelings and her sense of duty.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a super old and unfinished story from my ff.net but i'm finding some inspiration so hopefully it comes back to life! hope you enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: my chapters are usually not this short. just thought it was a good place to end it.

The trees around the two seemed to stop rustling as they stepped into the forest of green. The monsters even stopped moving to watch the two before them. The butterflies stopped fluttering and perched themselves on the petals of vibrant flowers. Every living thing wanted to behold the scene before them.

The misty-haired boy stood firmly before the mint-haired girl with intense eyes yet with bright cheeks. Frey stared at him innocently, completely unaware to the storm raging his mind. "So why did you want to meet me here, Dylas?"

"I…er…" Dylas replied, his cheeks growing hotter with each frazzled mumble that slipped off his tongue.

"Are you okay?" She giggled.

"No—Yes! I'm fine!" He yelled, a little too loud, scaring a wooly away. He cleared his throat as sweat dripped down his cheek. "P-Please just listen until I'm done."

Frey nodded. "Sure Dylas."

He smiled wistfully. Her innocence was just one of the million things he adored about her. She was always going around doing errands for the people of Selphia and never expected anything in return other. Never did she harbor any ill intentions behind her kindness, she simply wanted to brighten someone's day.

"I-I owe so much to you. You saved me and helped me get back on my feet, especially when I was lost without my memory. Because of you, I was able to become friends with everyone, especially Meg, Arthur, and Porco. I…I just don't know where I would be without you." He started trembling at first but slowly gained courage as his words became firm and sincere. He stared at the short girl before him lovingly. A lump trembled in his throat as he slowly knelt down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring with a crystal clear diamond in the middle. "I can go on and on for days about what I love about you and that still wouldn't be enough for me to fully explain how grateful I am very every fiber of your being." He took a deep breathe and felt his heart viciously pounding. 

"Frey, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Dylas said, bravely, as his sweaty hands held onto the ring and his knees trembled. He prayed to Ventuswill that she could not hear the pounding of his frantic heart.

The mint-haired girl stayed speechless, her gloved hands cupping her burning face. The silence stayed stagnant a little too long, making Dylas extremely uneasy as each quiet second passed.

"Ye—" She started softly.

"Ye?" Dylas exclaimed as his heart nearly popped out of his chest, not even waiting for her to finish her words. Tears began to flood her eyes, she hastily went to wipe them dry. Her jade shined like crystals from the sunlight beaming above them.

"Frey!" He gasped as she sniffled. If for some reason Porco was hiding in a bush observing, now would be the perfect time for him to pop up and start lecturing him for making  _his precious Frey_ cry. 

"Yes…Yes!" She said in a crescendo.

Everything stopped moving; Dylas' chest tightened in so many knots it felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. "Yes?" He breathed, hopeful, as a smile slowly tugged on his cheeks.

"Yes!" She cried as she hugged him onto the lush emerald grass below them. The ex-guardian was left stunned for a few seconds until it hit him.

_Frey had said yes._

The love of his life had said yes.

She wants to spend the rest of her life _by his side_.

Her soft hair tickled his cheeks. He looked up to the bright blue sky and its rushing pure clouds but immediately knew of something that could match its beauty. His eyes locked onto hers as he slowly tucked a stray tress of hair behind her ear. Since that fateful day, he had always looked forward to seeing her kind green eyes every morning, the eyes which earnestly asked if he was okay when he had first awoken.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. His hand gently cupped her porcelain cheek and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her pink lips.

The girl he cared deeply and truly for had said yes.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side.

And there's nothing in the world that would stop him from making her wish and so many more to come true. 

* * *

_He had never considered himself as naive but never thought to consider the idea of a storm tearing them apart._


End file.
